maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucid/Monster
Battle Overview Lucid is the final boss of Lachelein, the third area of Arcane River. She can be fought on Normal and Hard mode (Easy mode is currently only available in KMS). 360 Arcane Force/Power (ARC) is needed to deal normal damage during the battle. As such, you deal 10% more damage if your ARC is 396-467, 30% more damage if your ARC is at 468-539, and 50% more damage if your ARC is at 540 or more (note that ARC is only available in increments of 5). You must be in a party of 1-6 players in order to fight her, and each player will have a Death Count of 10; if all players reach 0, then the battle will end and everyone will be kicked out. The battle has a time limit of 30 minutes. The battle consists of 2 phases (3 in Hard mode), and each phase will give Lucid 10 lives / HP bars that must be depleted in order to advance. Throughout the battle, Protective Mask will warn players when Lucid uses certain skills/attack patterns, as well as give players advice on how to proceed. Phase 1 In Phase 1, Lucid will sit on a stationary flower in the middle of a flat map and attack players with a variety of skills: *Lucid can create several lines of flowers on the screen and detonate them to damage 30% of their health to players. This skill is similar to Damien's Spatial Rip on 2nd phase. *Forced Teleportation: Lucid can teleport players around the map. *Summons: Lucid can summon a variety of monsters during battle: **Nightmare Mushrooms: These move slowly and deal 50% HP touch damage on nearby players. In Normal mode, this takes a fixed damage of 500,000, while it takes normal damage in Hard mode. **Nightmare Golems: These Golems, when summoned, will fall from above, dealing 30% HP damage to any unfortunate players directly underneath, knocking them back; if a player is knocked back into another Golem, the player will take multiple hits dealing 70% max hp each. Golems also serve as a physical wall to prevent players from dodging dragon breath thus they have to be destroyed fast. Any player who attempts to jump, fly, or glide over the golems will also be dealt rapid successive 70% max hp damage. Jobs with teleport skills can teleport through a golem but suffer 70% max HP damage once. In Normal mode, this takes a fixed damage of 500,000, while it takes normal damage in Hard mode. **Nightmare Butterflies: These butterflies will fly around and fire bullets that deal 20% HP damage. These cannot be attacked. **Dragon: A dragon will occasionally descend to the ground on either left or right end of the map and perform a long-ranged fire breath that instantly kills players in range. Damage from the breath can be avoided by standing behind the dragon. This cannot be attacked. *Lucid will also summon time bombs and attach each bomb on 1 to 2 players which deal 199% Max HP damage on explosion if no other player is standing next to bomb. The damage can be avoided through a Bishop's Holy Magic Shell. Damage can also be split evenly among multiple players if they stand close to the bomb carrier *Lucid can fire large crescent-shaped bullets in various directions which deal 30% max HP damage. *When fighting Lucid, small butterflies will randomly spawn in the background of the map. They are stationary, partially transparent and harmless to the players. However, when the number of butterflies exceeds a certain limit, Lucid will cast a special attack. Each butterfly will split itself into 3 smaller butterflies and they will simultaneously charge towards the players. The smaller butterflies deal 20% of the target's health as damage when they explode, so players will have to move continuously to dodge the attack. Each player will only see the butterflies targeted them, so they don't have to dodge butterflies targeting other players. Butterflies can be dispelled by activating the trumpet statue on both ends of the map, which can only be activated once each time one of Lucid's life bars is eliminated; it will emit a golden glow indicating it is available for activation. *Binding Lucid will stop her from casting all her spells except for the line of flowers *Starting from x5 life bar at about 10% hp Lucid will become more powerful and cast spells more frequently. Phase 2 In this phase, players will confront Lucid in a map full of platforms. Lucid will fly around the map, attacking all players. She'll have a different skill set but her summons and the ability to fire crescent-shaped bullets can still be used. *The dragon now becomes more dangerous as it will target a large area in the middle of the map. Only by standing near the dragon or on the highest or lowest platforms can the players evade his fire breath. Additionally, the butterflies here have higher fire rate and shoot more bullets. The golems will temporarily destroy the platform when they are summoned and dropped, they no longer act as a wall but act as knock-backs. The destroyed platform will reappear after awhile. The mushrooms will not appear in the 2nd phase. *While roaming, Lucid will also release crescent-shaped bullets like in 1st phase but with a higher amount, velocity, and damage. She also gains a new attack which Gas Mask will warn every time she uses it. Lucid will charge around the map with extreme speed in a clockwise direction, dealing 70% of their health to all enemies the bullet collides with. *Lucid will still summon similar time bombs like in phase 1. *The small butterflies will still spawn in the background in 2nd phase. However, Lucid will use a different attack when the amount of butterflies reach its threshold. She'll move to the center of the map, absorb all of the butterflies and release many bullets around her together with 4 butterflies in 4 corners. The platforms will disappear and players can fly around the map to dodge the bullets. Take note there are invisible walls on the left, right and top end. Flying to the bottom will randomly teleport you away as well. When the attack ends, the platforms will reappear. The golems will be paused during the attack but players can still take damage from touching them. Dispelling butterflies using the trumpet statues here is recommended because the bullets deal very high damage, which is 51% max hp. Again statue is only usable once after killing 1 life bar of Lucid. *Lucid also has an attack skill similar to Lotus's dark bombs on 3rd phase, in which she'll fly far away and release multiple purple laser beams. The beams will target the players, forcing them to move continuously in order to avoid damage. Each player will only see the laser beams targeted them, so they don't have to dodge laser beams targeting other players. Purple laser which are harmless will first appear, shortly after the laser will explode causing 33% max hp damage. Players have to react fast to move away before laser explodes. *Binding Lucid will stop all her spells but she will still be flying around and occasionally stop at places trying to cast spells. Phase 3 (Hard mode only) In this phase, the background turns red and Lucid teleports to the center of the map. During this phase, Lucid will be stationary, staying in one place as Nightmare Golems occasionally appear and the party takes damage every second (which can be prevented by Party Buffs such as Bishop's Benediction skill). Lucid will have 10 lives with 1,575,000,000 HP each. The timer will start counting down from 45 seconds (note that you cannot damage her for the first 5 seconds), and the party must deplete all of her HP before the timer ends. At 10% HP, she will gain invincibility for approximately 3 seconds, healing herself by 5% afterward, leaving a total of 12 lives worth of HP. If players are not able to defeat her 10 times, the battle will count as a failure no matter the death count. Monster Lachelein Easy |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Nightmare Clocktower }} Normal |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Dreaming Forest }} |ins= |etc= *Butterfly Droplet Stone *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Nightmare Clocktower }} Hard |revive= |equip= |use= |etc= |quest= |location=Dreaming Forest }} }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Butterfly Droplet Stone *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Nightmare Clocktower }} Story References Category:Major Bosses